Many current systems and methods for the fixation of fractures are limited in the placement and orientation of plates over the bone. For example, current systems for the fixation of fractures of the first metacarpals are often confined to limited placements dictated heavily by the construction of the plate and often are not suitable for placement in an optimum location for the fracture.